Rejuvenation
Bonnie made it to Steven's Quarry, where Mal's bottom is hidden in a safe. "How do you plan on killing me Bonnie?", Mal asked curiously. "I'm going to use every ounce of magic in my body", she said beginning to cause the water to stir. "I told you I was immune to magic, if you use all of your power you will die alone?". "Every immortal can be killed, one way or another", the water at the bottom of the Quarry begin steam and bubble. Water splashing against the rocks with steam radiating off of them. The heat was like being left out in the sun. "You hid my body at the bottom of a quarry? It's been nearly a month, do you have any idea of what type of condition my body could be in", Mal heard a noise come from the woods behind them. "Oh great, the Salvatore brother's". "Look Bonnie I don't care about what happened but we spent a lot of time trying to put this guy down", Damon said. He and Stefan tried to get closer but was stop by an invisible barrier. "Bonnie put the barrier down", Stefan asked. "I can't, net yet at least", she continued to work her spell on the quarry when suddenly the safe began to rise from the water. The safe was very large with several explosive's strapped to the sides. The locks on the safe began to become undone. "Bonnie don't", Stefan pleaded. "Go on Bonnie, try to kill me", Mal urged her. When all of the locks became undone, Bonnie open the safe door and the safe exploded temporarily blinding everyone. When the flash was gone and everyone's vision returned, Bonnie noticed Mal wasn't with her and his body was gone. "Where did he go?". Julianna ran into Mystic Grill carrying Mal's desiccant body. She laid him on the bar and pulled the dagger out of his chest. "Now what do I do now?", she said to herself. Her phone began to ring and when she looked at the caller I.D. it said "Unknown". "Who is this?". "It's me, Mal", Julianna grew a small smile on her face. "I took the dagger out, now what?". "To complete the revival I need blood, human blood". "I have just the person, the busboy Matt Donovan", she hung up the phone and disappeared. Matt was in the back stacking the boxes and sweeping the floor. After he was done in the back, he went to the bar to clean the counter, to his surprise, there was a body on it. "What the hell is that! Is it a vampire?", he walked to Mal's body and began poking it. He then placed his head on his wet cold chest and listened to his faint heartbeat. He lifted his head off of his chest and took out his phone, before he could dial a number, Mal's desiccant hand moved at near blinding speed and grabbed his Matt's neck. Mal brought Matt's neck down to his mouth and bit down on his neck using his canines. Matt tried to move but couldn't, he was pinned down by the immortal werewolf. Mal's body began to regain it's color and when he was done feeding, he broke Matt's neck. "AAAHHH!", he said regaining his strength. "It feels good to be back in my own body", he looked down at Matt's corpse and noticed the Gilbert ring on his finger. "I guess I can do him this one favor", Mal placed two fingers on Matt's neck and brought him back. When Matt opened his eyes, he was alone. Category:Anamantiumninja Category:Fanfiction